When Harvey gets high
by Vitzy
Summary: Harvey and his son-in-law, Nathan, have just lost an important client. Getting high seems like a good idea. This rating is going to be T only because of drugs and alcohol use and slight profanity. Otherwise the content is pretty mild. Written for a friend on a random whim so it has absolutely no plot and is meant to be a stand alone, cute future fic with our beloved characters. R&R


**Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Suits, its characters or the production. This piece of writing has no affiliation to the TV show.**

 **...**

The door slammed shut and as Donna looked up from her book, her husband stormed in, giving off an air of great annoyance. Donna turned a page and pointed straight to the stairs and her husband, ever the smart man, refrained from asking her anything and made a beeline for the room upstairs. He knew better than to involve her with whatever latest client drama he and his son-in-law managed to bring home. Especially when she was reading lines for her next theatre performance.

* * *

"What did you goddamn do! Partridge doesn't want us to represent him anymore. Is there anything you can do correctly?" Nathan ignored his father-in-law as Harvey, still in his 3-piece suit fumed at him. Sometimes Nathan seriously hated the fact that his father-in-law was Harvey Specter. Not only did he always treat him like a kid but he also happened to be his boss. Why he ever agreed to work as an associate for his father-in-law's firm, he will never understand.

"Scotch"? Nathan offered, holding out his own half finished tumbler and secretly hoping Harvey would say no. It was damn good scotch. Might have been the bottle Jessica Pearson gave Harvey the last time she visited with her seriously irritating daughter. What kind of name was JJ anyway? Who names their kid after their own goddamn initials?

"Is that _my_ scotch you're drinking?" Harvey's eyebrows did that weird thing they always did and his voice went up a notch – obviously incredulous. Harvey looked and sounded like a teenage girl whose friend stole her prom dress. Nathan giggled and tried to stand up and suddenly he was on the floor in a heap.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me. Kid, you got _drunk_ off of my scotch?" Harvey was looming over him now. And wow, at least Nathan now understood where his wife got the whole condescending attitude from. If looks could kill…

"Donna. _Donna_! Tell your daughter that her husband better be in office by 7am tomorrow or he's fired."

* * *

It was 7:30 am and Harvey sat behind his glass table, glaring at the door. He got up impatiently and started pacing.

7:45 am.

8:00 am. Honestly the last time he had wanted to beat up one of his associates was when Mike Ross still worked for him.

8:15 am. The door opened and his latest secretary led in a very apologetic Nathan.

"I can explain." Nathan began. He looked tired and his suit was crumpled. Harvey's lips pressed into a thin line. "Whatever bullshit excuse you're about to give me, just don't. Get the files on Partridge's case and meet me by the lift in twenty minutes. We have to convince him to stay with us."

Nathan turned to go and Harvey wondered how much his daughter, Gabriella, would believe him if he said that Nathan just accidentally got knocked over.

"Oh by the way," Nathan turned to face him with a cheeky grin on his face. "Gabs agrees that the Scotch deserved a younger man to appreciate it better."

With that Nathan was gone. Harvey stared after him. A reluctant smile spread across his face. The kid had balls.

* * *

"We lost." Nathan said for the 15th time.

"Yeh, I heard you the first fourteen times," Harvey drawled.

They were both sitting in his office. Everyone else had gone home. Even Louis. After he had thrown his latest cat figurine out of the window when he realised that Harvey's new couch for his room was actually bigger than the one Donna had gifted him on his birthday. ' _I thought the fact we are co-managing partners means we're equal Harvey. How could you and Donna betray me like this?'_ To which Harvey had of course told Louis to shut up and go home.

"Well, now what?" Nathan pressed on. He looked so glum.

Harvey considered him for a moment. "Ever been high?" he asked casually, leaning back in his chair.

Nathan, in contrast, leaned forward. " _What? "_

Harvey just raised an eyebrow and slowly opened his bottom most drawer.

He was holding a bag of something and Nathan blinked rapidly. He was either dreaming or they really had just lost the most important client for the firm.

* * *

Nathan was on the floor, his tie loose and laughing uncontrollably. "You used to have _side burns?_ " He stared at his boss/ father-in-law with new found respect. The man was sitting cross legged on his table and nodded. "I was like…James Dean…except with side burns. Then he burst into fits of giggles. Nathan joined him. He wasn't sure what was quite funny but Harvey was laughing so something probably was.

"What's your favourite chocolate?" Nathan asked. He was serious. Sitting up straight. He looked expectantly at Harvey.

"The ones in a box," Harvey replied promptly.

"Because you never know which one you're gonna get?" Nathan smiled.

Harvey looked mildly impressed. "Yeh. A bit like our clients." He replied.

"Partridge is an imbecile." Nathan spoke sympathetically, passing the joint eventually back to Harvey, who took a long drag before throwing it back to Nathan.

"He's a monster. And now that he's no longer our client, attorney-client privilege no longer applies. Come tomorrow we will start talking to each of his customers and saving their business before Partridge has a chance to con anyone else"

"Dude, do you all ever stop lawyering?" Nathan asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Lawyering. Really?" Harvey fixed him with a decidedly disapproving look.

"Gabs is exactly like you. Its what your family does…"

"…and don't call me dude," Harvey was wagging a finger in his direction.

"…Saving people, hunting monsters like Partridge. It's the family business!"

Harvey squinted at him in confusion. "Are you quoting something at me?"

"No! I'm not your beloved Mike Ross. I know how you feel about your sacred quote-offs."

Harvey smirked. "But its your business too. You're family."

"Aw, " Nathan said in a mock emotional voice. "Do I get to call you Dad now?"

Harvey stared at Nathan long and hard.

"What do you think?" he asked eventually.

"I think I should shut up and smoke my pot"

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked it. Did y'all catch the references? There were a few in there...!**

 **Peace**

 **-Vitzy-**


End file.
